


The Way We Feel

by UshijimasTiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Boys In Love, Character Death, Established Relationship, Inspired by a Harry Styles Song, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies
Summary: To love is a privilege for these two, as death always takes them from one another, the reality of reincarnation is a cruel fate.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Way We Feel

Swaying together and holding onto each other’s hands, as if they’d never let go. The movement of Kageyama’s body is smooth and slow, as Oikawa watches his boyfriend dance with him as they linger against each other, unwilling to let go of each other.

The explosions of love between them, it’s like walking into a war of hormones that make them behave the way they do. Kageyama’s eyes are closed, but he moves his body side to side as he and Oikawa just feel themselves in the room that would soon be their grave.

Adoration. It painted itself onto them, the colors you could describe their feelings would be light pinks and scarlet reds that meshed with cool blues that reminded them that this moment with each other would soon fade. 

The mood of the room just held their feelings altogether, not caring that time was ticking and the upbeat beat they’re dancing to only proceeds to make them laugh as they stick to each other like the world couldn’t break them apart.

It wouldn’t matter if they would no longer be alive, or that they were disintegrating as they danced.

Oikawa can only smile as he feels his soul and body disappear in front of Kageyama, while watching Kageyama open his eyes quickly.

“Just let me adore you one last time,  _ Tobio. _ ” Oikawa says, as he grips onto Kageyama’s hand tightly, knowing that this was a temporary goodbye never made it hurt any less.

Then his mind is gone, the upbeat music is taken with a snap, the two boys don’t exist anymore. 

The leftover of their last moments is small particles of black dust, the room is empty, and continues to play upbeat music. 

The bass of the music feels hollow in the vacant room, the dust on the floor only made the situation eerie. 

Sometimes the question of god is significant in understanding whether or not reincarnation was a sin or not. 

Because this cycle would never end for the two, maybe god wanted to destroy them just to spite their love. 


End file.
